For the Sake of the Journey
by sentienthouse
Summary: Tom Schulz is an experienced trainer just back from the Unova League. He gets a job that he thinks is simply mentoring a new trainer for a week before they go on their journey. In turns out to be until the trainer gets their fourth badge! Join him as he teaches and journeys with new trainer Lily Baker, with help from the eccentric Professor Evergreen. My first fic. OCs abound!


I own many things, but not Pokémon.

This is a story about trainers and training.

For the Sake of the Journey

It had been a long plane ride to Kanto, and this poor excuse for a trainer was getting on Tom's nerves.

"Look," Tom said with exhaustion in his voice, "I know that the official rules say that I can't back down from a challenge, but I just got off a day-long plane ride. I'm tired, my Pokémon are tired, and you're keeping me from going to the Pokémon Center. Can't we do this later?"

"If you want to forfeit you have to give me half of your money!" said the grinning boy, "That's the rule!"

Tom sighed. He had just flown in from Unova and was walking to the Pokémon Center so he could sleep for the night when some punk had come out from the shadows and challenged him.

"I don't mean to forfeit, I just want to get some sleep. I'll come fight you in the morning. I'll give you my Pokénav number so you'll have more than just my word."

"Nuh-uh," said the trainer, shaking his head, "You're going to fight me right now. Unless, you're fine with the League hearing that you've been declining challenges!"

Tom sighed. Some people just couldn't be reasoned with.

"Fine, you little twerp. Let's get this over with. No items unless held, no faint switch outs, okay? We'll do it tournament style."

"Fine! You're on!"

Tom showed his first Pokéball and walked back some distance.

"Hey, kid," he yelled across the distance that would soon become a battlefield, "What's your name and title? For the records, you see."

The boy puffed his skinny chest out.

"Ace Trainer Ricardo!"

"And I'm an Aipom's uncle. What's your _real_ title? Unless, of course, you're fine with the League knowing that you've been misrepresenting yourself for malicious purposes."

Ricardo deflated a bit. Saying a wrong title could help intimidate your opponent and would keep your official rank safe if you lost. It was also a major infraction against the rules of the Pokémon League. If you were found out that you were using the wrong title, you would get your Trainer Card suspended indefinitely.

"S-super Nerd Ricardo."

"That's what I thought. I'm Ace Trainer Thomas, and don't you forget it!"

Both Trainers threw their Pokéballs at the same time, yelling out their Pokémon's name.

"Go! Slimy!" yelled Ricardo as his Muk appeared in a flash.

"Get 'em, Junior," Tom said in a much quieter voice as his Alakazam exited the ball.

Ricardo stood, shivering, as he stared at the Alakazam and its trainer. Not only had he lost the type matchup, he had angered an Ace Trainer, one of the few trainers who had eight badges in a specific region.

"Psychic," Tom said, again in a quiet tone.

The Alakazam barely moved. Ricardo watched as there was a flash of purple followed by his Muk collapsing.

"Gah! Nice try, Slimy! Alright then, Slasher!"

His next Pokémon was a Weavile, which, Tom thought to himself, wasn't a bad choice.

"Focus Blast."

There was another flash, and then the the Weavile fell. Ricardo stared at the fainted Pokémon and then slowly brought his gaze up to meet the icy expression of Tom.

"You know where I was?" he asked softly.

Ricardo shook his head.

"Unova. You know why?"  
This time, Ricardo nodded. He could hazard a guess.

"The League challenge?" he asked.

Tom nodded.

"Yep. Let me tell you something, Ricardo. The Unovan Leaders aren't slouches. In fact, I'd say their ridiculously strong. Those who had already gotten eight badges somewhere else were in for a nasty surprise."

Ricardo shivered as he continued.

"Now, Ricardo, let me tell you something else. How many new badges do think I have?"

Ricardo swallowed.

"E-eight?"

"Correct again. Now, Ricardo, do you want to know how many times I had to challenge each individual Leader?"

Ricardo nodded, not because he wanted to know, but because he wanted to live.

"Once. Now, if you'd stop being stupid, you could call this match off. I won't even take your money or report the battle. Take me to the nearest Pokémon center, and all is forgiven, okay?"

Ricardo nodded again.

"Good. Just so you know, if you _ever_ challenge people right after tiring plane rides or give a false title again, Junior and I will start where we left off, understand? Okay. Let's go."

* * *

On the way, Tom asked Ricardo a series of questions about his life. He found out that Ricardo had four badges, was born in Saffron, which was where he was living now, was on his third year of his Pokémon journey, and that he didn't have a job.

"How are you paying for rent and food, then?" Tom asked.

"Well, I – I mean, I was – finding money by beating trainers who came off the planes. I got money and could train for my next gym battle, sir."

"Who's your next Gym Leader?"

"J-Janine, sir. She's, uh, she's a Poison specialist."

Ricardo was starting to relax. It looked like Tom wasn't going to turn him in, and he did seem genuinely interested in Ricardo's life.

"Let me see your Pokémon," Tom said suddenly.

"Sir?"  
"I mean, let me see your Pokémon's information. You know, moves and stats, stuff like that."

"O-oh. Sure."

Ricardo gave Tom his Pokédex, which had all of his Pokémon's information on it.

Tom stared at it for a little bit.

"Hmmm. You look ready to take her on, actually," he eventually said, "And your Forretress looks useful, especially with Spikes. Ooh, your Lapras knows Perish Song? Have you considered this..."

They talked all the way to the Pokémon Center. Ricardo even forgot that Tom had caught him lying.

Once there, Tom turned to Ricardo and smiled warmly.

"Thank you for taking me here, Ricardo. Good luck with your challenge."

"Thank you, sir! And thank you for your advice, sir!"

"No problem."

With that, Tom walked into the Pokémon Center.

"Hello, I'd like my Pokémon rested and a room for the night, please," he asked at the reception desk. He flashed his Trainer Card to the nurse. She nodded and took out a tray to place his Pokéballs.

Tom yawned. He had two days to get to Ecruteak. He went to sleep relatively early. He had a full day ahead of him, after all.

* * *

Lily woke up the same way she woke up every day: her mom gently shook her awake.

"Lily, it's time to get up! It's your big day today!"

Lily mumbled something along the lines of "Five more minutes..."

"Lily, it's time to get up."

There was more mumbling.

"Lily, this is your last chance."

"Mumble mumble sleep mumble..."

Lily's mother sighed.

"All right then. Jane!"

"Wigglytuff?" asked the Wigglytuff.

"Wake Up Slap, please."

"Tuff!"

Jane the Wigglytuff walked over to the sleeping Lily and loosened up its arm. It held it as far up as a Wigglytuff's arm could go, then brought it back down sharply.

"Wigglyyyyyy...TUFF!" yelled the Wigglytuff as it smacked Lily into consciousness.

Lily yelped in pain. The slapping continued.

"Tufftufftufftufftuff!" Jane yelled as the onslaught of blows rained down onto Lily's unprotected cheeks.

"OW! Okay, okay! I'm up!" Lily yelled.

Jane, satisfied, turned around and happily walked out of the room.

"Mooooom," Lily whined, "Why'd you have to go and do that for?"

"Because Focus Punch would be too effective," said Lily's mother.

Lily's dad laughed as he saw the pink marks on her face.

"Old Jane got again, eh? It's fitting though. She sings you to sleep every night and slaps you awake every day!"

Lily looked up from her cereal bowl.

"Real funny, Dad. At least _you_ don't get slapped awake every morning."

Her dad laughed again.

"You're right. You're mother uses the Tauros for me!"

Lily frowned and went back to eating her cereal. Her dad didn't get the hint and continued talking.

"So today's the big day, eh? Graduation from trainer school, what an event! Soon you'll be starting off on your very own Pokémon journey!"

"I know, Dad, it's not like this is news," Lily said. She really was quite excited, but she refused to let her parents see it. No thirteen-year-old would dream of acting excited in front of their parents. God, they were _so _embarrassing!

Her mother walked downstairs in a business suit.

"I remember when I started my trainer journey. Oh, it was so exciting! It was only me Jane at first, but we made plenty of new friends soon! We met–"

"Tessa, your Raichu, Velma, your Ninetales, John, your Houndoom, Jenna, your Honchkrow, and Luke, your Kingdra, and then, at the end of your adventure, you met Dad. I know the story, Mom. You tell it all the time."

"Well then," her mom said with a kiss on Lily's forehead, "Never mind. Have fun meeting your mentor! I'll see you when I get back from work."

"Are you taking the car, dear?" asked her dad as her mom opened the door.

"No, I was thinking that it was a nice day, and Jenna needs to stretch her wings a bit."

"Alright, then. See you this evening."

"Bye, Mom," Lily said.

Lily and her dad sat as they heard the sound of Pokéball being used, followed by the flap of wings. Then, there was silence, save for the occasional crunch of Lily's "Un-O-n's" cereal.

Lily's dad coughed.

"So, Lily," he said tentatively.

"Yes, Dad?"

"What starter where you thinking of getting? I know you want something original, but maybe a Cyndaquil would nice– "

"I don't want one of those cookie cutter Pokémon, Dad! _Everyone _has one of those!" Lily said loudly. She had been adamant from the very beginning that she didn't want the average starter, much to her parents' chagrin.

It wasn't like it was unheard of to have a starter other than the standard three, but it would often have to be raised or purchased through the family instead of the professor. And, certainly, Lily's house was filled with Pokémon from her parents' respective journeys, but they were much too powerful for a new trainer to have.

"I just don't want you to get your hopes up..."

"I'll be fine, Dad. Professors usually keep another Pokémon on them just in case. You know, like a Pikachu or a Vulpix, or something," Lily said. She looked up to the clock. "Crap! I'm gonna be late!"

She rushed and grabbed her bag, practically running out the door.

"SeeyoulaterDadloveyoubye!"

* * *

Lily was panting as she ran to the school. She had never been particularly athletic and was suited more for long distance than short bursts of energy.

She ran into her classroom just as the bell rang.

"HAH!" she yelled triumphantly.

"Glad you could join us, Ms. Baker. Please sit down," said a dry, humorless voice. It belonged to her teacher, a man who, despite his age, could easily be described as an old man.

"Now, today is very special day. I'm happy to say that, with Ms. Baker's last minute arrival, you all are present to receive your Trainer Cards," he droned as Lily took her seat. There was a snicker from one of the students.

"Then again," he continued, "She got some of the highest skill and aptitude scores in the class, so I suppose she deserves some leeway, unlike some people who barely passed, _Ryan!_"

The boy who had snickered lowered his head in embarrassment.

"Now," the teacher said, "Soon you will meet your mentors. They will be helping you survive on your journey and giving advice on how to raise your new Pokémon partners. Respect them. Listen to them. They are your lifeline and hopefully, will stay with you all the way until you earn your first four badges or you give up, whichever comes first. After your first meeting, your mentor will bring you to a Professor who will give you your first Pokémon, unless you have a Pokémon already provided. You will have a week to get to know your new partner and mentor, and then you will go to New Bark Town and start your journey. Do you understand?"

There was a chorus of "Yes!"es and nods from the students.

"Good. Now, I will give out your Trainer Cards."

He started calling out the names of the students. Lily came up relatively quickly.

"Lily Baker!"

"Yes, sir!"

She walked up proudly and grabbed her new card. The teacher gave her a thin but genuine smile.

"Good job, girl."  
She nodded and walked back to her desk. He continued reading off names, until,

"Ryan West!"

Ryan shot up from his desk, sending his chair flying backwards.

"Sir!"

Ryan dashed to the teacher, tripping when he was almost there.

The teacher caught him and made a tut-tut sound.

"It's not a race, boy. You'd do well to calm down a bit."

He handed Ryan his card.

"Remember, almost passing is still passing. Good luck, boy," he said quietly.

Ryan stumbled back to his desk. The teacher turned to the class.

"Stand!"

The class stood.

"Bow!"  
The class bowed.

"Dismissed!"

The class cheered.

* * *

"What do you mean 'mentor'?"

The clerk in front of Tom rearranged his papers.

"I mean that you will take a new trainer and help him or her along their journey."

Tom shook his head.

"Nuh-uh. No way. I am not going to go traveling with some pre-pubescent kid!"

"To be fair, the girl you're traveling with is thirteen, if that helps."

"No. It doesn't."

Tom sighed. This was not what he had signed up for.

"I thought that I was just supposed to meet the kid, show him the ropes, not hold their damn hand the entire way!"

The clerk coughed.

"Well, you are doing just that. It just happens to be that the rope showing process is a bit... longer than you expected. Hand-holding is not suggested, although, if you want to, I suppose you can."

"Ha ha, real funny, but I know that this wasn't in our contract."

The clerk shifted uncomfortably.

"Well, you see, one of our mentors dropped out last minute. We barely have enough as it is, and we _know _that you're in Johto for the League Challenge. Look, I'm authorized to give you double the salary you'd get otherwise, just please, say yes."

Tom shook his head again.

"Back in Hoenn, we throw the kid and their starter in Littleroot and tell 'em to get cracking. We were expected to learn how fight, train, and survive out on our own."

"Yes, well," said the clerk, "Here in _Johto,_ where we have a bit more _civilization_, we don't just throw the child to fend with the Houndours."

Tom felt his hand close into a fist.

"If you are _so _civilized, then don't your children have an easier time finding places to sleep and eat?" he said icily, "Seeing as you _so_ many roads that aren't under water, unlike us poor Hoenniens."

The clerk deflated.

"I'm sorry. That was uncalled for."

He started looking through his papers again.

"It's just this damn Team Plasma thing. Ever since they resurfaced, parents have been down our necks about their children's safety."

Oh, Tom thought, so that was it. Parents getting in the way their kids' education. Well, it wasn't the first time it happened.

Still, double the salary... The idea was tempting to Tom.

"Can I meet the squirt first?"

The clerk was suddenly positively enthusiastic.

"Of course!"

"Well... fine, then. The trip might be worth my while, anyways."

* * *

Lilly walked down the hallway apprehensively. She looked down at the number she was holding. 108... She looked around for room 108. Room 108... room 108... Ah, there it was!

She opened the door just enough to be able to see if somebody was in the room. She saw the man sitting inside there.

"Are you the mentor?" she asked.

The man looked up.

"That depends. Are you..." he glanced at a piece of paper, "Lily Baker?"

"Yes."

"Then, yes, I am. Have a seat."

Lily sat and examined her mentor. He was... pretty attractive. He was toned, but not overly muscular, and had a deep tan, as well as short brown hair. Lily didn't mind having to spend some time with him in the wilderness.

Tom looked the small girl up and down. She was pretty typical thirteen-year-old, honestly. She had a ponytail, plain clothes, and the air that she already thought she was an adult.

Well, two of those things would be useful.

"I'm Tom, Ace Trainer Thomas if you want to challenge me, and Thomas Schulz on my birth certificate."

He glanced back down to his papers.

"We're going to know each other _real _well over the course of this experience, so, if you'll excuse me, I won't ask you these taurosshit questions they gave me."

Lily tried to read the questions as he waved the paper around.

"I mean, honestly, 'What type of Pokémon do you consider yourself to be?' That's taurosshit if I've ever heard it," he said with a sneer.

Lily had a confused look on her face.

"Taurosshit?"

Tom was surprised. Oh, gods, he hoped she knew how to swear.

"It's a very rude way of saying incredibly stupid. Don't tell your parents I told you that. You don't mind me swearing do you?"

Lily paused to think about it.

"Um, no..." she said slowly.

"Good. Swearing is a great pain reliever and has therapeutic benefits. Trust me, as a trainer, you'll need as many pain relievers as you can get."

Lily squirmed under his intense stare. He seemed to be weighing her up, or maybe, she thought to herself with faint hope, he was checking her out.

"Shouldn't... shouldn't we talk about Pokémon?" she asked.

Tom's deadpan expression didn't change.

"I suppose so."

He leaned back on his chair.

"What do you want for a starter? A– what are they here– Cyndaquil or Totadile?

Lily relaxed. They were finally talking about something she had thought about.

"I don't want a traditional starter."

Tom shrugged.

"That's fine. I didn't have a traditional starter, so I understand. What are you thinking?"

Now it was Lily's turn to shrug.

"I dunno. Maybe a Pikachu?"

"A Pikachu," Tom said flatly.

"Yeah."

Tom sighed. Every kid wanted a goddamn Pikachu.

"Look, uh, Lily. Forgetting the fact that Pikachu only appear naturally in Viridian Forest and are expensive enough as it is, have you thought of the practical use of a Pikachu? Grounds like Geodude appear constantly, especially in the beginning of the journey, and they have absolutely no power. Even the Raichus aren't that strong later on, and that's assuming you find a Thunderstone. Sure, Pikachu's with Light Balls are pretty juiced up, but that means you lose a precious hold item slot for an item that is damn near impossible to find."

Lily shrunk progressively further into her chair as the lecture went on.

"So," she said as he paused for breath, "Pikachu is out."

"Yes."

"Then how about a Vulpix? They aren't as rare as a Pikachu."

Tom gave her another deadpan stare.

"Same problems without the Light Ball."

"Oh..."

Tom saw her downcast expression.

"Hey, don't worry about it," he tried to reassure her, "I've heard that this Professor is a bit... unorthodox. She'll probably have large amount of different Pokémon for you to check out."

Lily looked up happily.

"Really?"

Tom smiled. What a kid...

"What was your starter?" asked Lily.

The question took him by surprise. It shouldn't have, really, but people had stopped asking him that when he started doing tournaments.

"An Abra," he said, "Which, if you're looking for suggestions, is not a good idea. Abra's only naturally know Teleport, and don't learn any other moves. I used him because he was hatched by my older sister, who gave him to me as a gift. I had to save up enough money to buy a TM, which made me start six months later than I wanted to.

"Then again," he said with a smirk, "Junior and I have been inseparable since day one. Plus, I got a good TM out of that deal. It was right after they started making permanent TM's, you see."

Lily's stare was blank.

"TM's weren't always permanent?"  
"Hey, I'm only twenty-six. Don't start making me feel old."

Kids these days, Tom thought to himself. Then he mentally punished himself for thinking such an old person phrase as 'kids these days.'

"Anyways, there are some guidelines which I should tell you."

They weren't the actual guidelines. Tom had taken one look and then ripped _that _sheet up.

"First, you're going to have to be ready for some outdoor experience. We'll be doing a lot of walking, and sleeping indoors will be an occasional luxury. Second, I will have a Flying-Type with me at all times, but only for emergencies. I will _not _be giving you transportation. Third, I will not catch or battle for you. I _can_ give advice, but only after battles and occasionally when you're trying to capture a Pokémon. I will also help you train, but only _help_. I will not train your team for you. Fourth, bring along plenty of _practical, _emphasis on practical, supplies like clothes. Outside of practical clothes and items for Pokémon, if you can live without it, you should."

Tom inhaled. This last bit was the most important bit.

"And last, but most definitely not least, you are in charge of _all _of your... womanly issues."

"_WHAT?"_

Lily was horrified. Tom plowed through anyways.

"You are in charge of bringing tampons or pads, not me. This is, of course, assuming you've had your–"

"I've already had my first, uh, time of the month," Lily interjected before he could finish that sentence. But, as if he hadn't embarrassed her enough yet, Tom just kept talking.

"Hey, my sister had her first period during her journey and thought she was dying. I'm just preparing for the worst. Anyways, I want a full-silence policy when it comes to things like that. I don't want to hear about what's going on in your body, and you don't want to hear about what's going on in mine. If something's wrong, don't hesitate to tell me, in which case, I will take you as quickly as I can to the nearest hospital. Otherwise, that subject is taboo, understand?"

Lily nodded, her bright red with embarrassment.

"Alright, then. It's about time to meet the Professor and get your first Pokémon. Let's go."

With that, they left the room.

* * *

**Next Time: **Lily and Tom meet the Professor, who is a bit more than they expected.


End file.
